Paperwork
by Schne Hissi
Summary: Oh, God. This is why Tsuna doesn't like to do paperwork in Valentine's Day. .TYL!FIC. .1827, hints of 6996 and 8059. T for language.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn is **not** mine. If it was mine, 1827 would be canon already. u.u

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, 1827 and a hints of 6996 and 8059. 3

**Paperwork**

Read.

Write.

Stamp.

Read.

Write.

Stamp.

Read.

Write.

Stamp.

Re—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS PISSING ME OFF TO THE EXTREME!"

"SHUT UP, TURF TOP! DON'T YOU SEE YOU'RE MAKING PROBLEMS TO JUUDAIME?"

"Maa, maa! Let's calm down, Goku-chan and Ryohei-senpai!"

"WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD CALL ME 'GOKU-CHAN', BASEBALL IDIOT?"

"Hahahaha!"

"Yare, yare... Lambo-sama wants to sleep in a quiet place, without idiots..."

"WHO DO YOU CALL IDIOT, STUPID COW?"

"IT'S WHAT YOU HEARD, STUPIDERA!"

"Herbivores… when I get off over here, I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufufu~ Could you please untie us, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"No."

"What's that freak green rope? Why we're tied here, Vongola?"

"This green rope is Leon, Lambo. And you guys are tied until I finish with this paperwork from your missions."

"I DON'T SEE ANYTHING WRONG TO EXTREME!"

"The problem, oni-san, your missions always have losses. If this losses are caused by Guardians, who'll pay will be the Boss, don't you think the same?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"This is why all of you are here until I finish all the papers. And when I say _all_, I mean all these remaining 387 papers. Oh! Not to mention the bills from _some_ and the fines from _others_, right, _Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyoya?"_

"GYAHAHAHAHA, LAMBO-SAMA WAS INNOCENT ALL THE TIME!"

"And who said that you're innocent?"

"… nani?"

"Let's see here… hum… not there… AH! I FOUND! Different from the others, it's not a big thing. But, it WAS serious. Principally when one of your attacks reached the Coliseum, it cost me a **lot**. Another thing, I was called by Prime Minister, who gave me the biggest sermon that I heard…"

'_Oh, you aren't alone… we are having the same here…"_

"And this is why you'll be here with me the whole day!"

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna! Why Chrome isn't here with us? After all, if Lambo-sama is here, everybody should be here too!"

"She's on a mission in Florence. If she was here, she would be helping me…"

"Juudaime! Can I help you?"

"No, you can't, Hayato."

"But Juu—"

"This isn't a _request_. This is an **order**."

**Silence**

Read.

Write.

Stamp.

Read.

Write.

Stamp.

Read.

Knead.

Throw away.

Read.

Write.

Read again.

Stamp.

Read.

Wri—

"Er, Tsuna, don't we have another way to get out?"

"… yes, you have. But this will be for Kyoya only."

"Hm?"

"And what's that, Sawada?"

"One month without sex."

**Silence**

Stare Tsuna.

Stare Hibari.

Stare Tsuna again.

Stare Hibari again.

Tsuna.

Hibari.

Tsuna.

Hibari.

Smile.

Frown.

"… we will sleep here, _herbivores_."

**Silence**

"Oya, oya, skylark-kun! I would do the same if I was you. But I'm not you and you're not me, so I believe you could attend his wish. After all, I want see my dear Chrome and I don't have all the day."

"Pineapple herbivore, I don't follow other from anybody."

"Oh… I didn't know my name is Sawada 'Anybody' Tsunayoshi… great…"

"Shut up, omnivore."

"Shut me up, if you can."

Frown. Death glare.

Smirk. Malicious look.

"… when I get out, I'll bite you to death, _Tsunayoshi_."

"Good luck."

Write.

Stamp.

Read.

Write.

Stamp.

Read.

Wri—

_**Riing Riing**_

"Hello? Oh, Reborn. Yeah, I'm fine. My _dearest_ Guardians? They are all _fine_. Ironic? No, why should I? You know how much I _love_ them. Yeah. Why? WHAT? HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! REBORN! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS TO ME BEFORE? I'LL BE THERE RIGHT NOW!"

_**Click!**_

"J-Juudaime! What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing! Nothing at all! I'll be back! AND DON'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL I ARRIVE!"

_**THUD!**_

**Silence**

"… did something bad happen?"

"I don't know, Lambo. I think the kid did something to Tsuna…"

"SO LET'S GET OUT HERE AND HELP HIM!"

"LAWN-HEAD, WE ARE TIED!"

"WHAT DO YOU JUST SAID, OCTOPUS-HEAD?

"If you two still trying to explode my tympanis, I will be the one who will _explode_ yours, kufufufu~"

"Herbivores, be quiet or I'll bite you to death."

"G-Guys…"

"Let's keep calm!"

"HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM, YOU IDIOT? AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS OTHER IDIOT!"

"ARGH! WE SHOULD DECIDE THIS WITH OUR FISTS!"

"Guys…"

"Oh, so we have someone who won't have sex for a month, hm? Kufufufu~"

"… _I'll bite you to death, Rokudo Mukuro."_

"GUYS!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, STUPID COW?"

"_! MY GARDEN!"_

**Silence**

"… h-he's not talking about t-the garden t-that we have… er… hahaha…"

"HAHAHAH! O-Of course not! H-He's talking about the garden that is behind the mansion!"

"… turf top, that garden _is_ the only one we have…"

**Silence**

"_Oh, this is nothing. It was your dearest boyfriend and your mist guardian who did that. You didn't see it because you skipped your breakfast and your lunch doing your paperwork while they had a fight. And you'll have a dinner."_

"_B-But Reborn! I have a lot of papers and I ha—"_

"…"

"…"

"…_?"_

"…"

"… _Dame-Tsuna? Where are you going, Tsuna? Tsuna. TSUNA!"_

**Silence**

Vague steps.

Quick steps.

**BANG!**

Stare Tsuna.

Stare Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna.

_Shit._

Oh, wait.

_Fuck._

Cold eyes.

Panic eyes.

"Leon. Untie them."

"… J-Juudaime?"

"Get out."

"W-Wha—"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

**Silence**

Quick steps.

"You two will stay."

Keep calm.

Hold your breath.

"Mukuro. You are not allowed to talk, huge, kiss, whatever you can do to Chrome. For a **month**."

"But—"

"Or do you want a year?"

"One day I'll posses you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And you will regret everything you said."

"Hai, hai. Now, get out."

"Kufufu."

**Silence**

Glare Hibari.

Stare Tsuna.

Glare firmly Hibari.

Stare calmly Tsuna.

"… how about me?"

"You are not allowed to touch me."

"What? You can't be so serious."

"Yes, I can."

"Tsk."

"You can't touch me. But I can touch _you._"

Smirk.

"Wao, this is my Tsunayoshi."

Smile.

"Come here."

Steps.

"Now, look at me."

Looks.

_Chu!_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, Kyoya."

"Hm. You too, Tsunayoshi."

"But I don't like your gift from outside."

"That pineapple…"

"Don't worry. I know he likes to provoke you…"

"Heh. Now, let's get your Valentine's gift."

"H-Huh?"

_Chu!_

**A/N:** Hey there~ 3 It's my first KHR fanfic in English, so my apologizes about my grammar and stuff.

I know, I finish this totally random! LOL XD But this is for who loves this amazing paring that **must be** a canon! 8D In my profile have a poll that I'd like you guys to see it for my new fic~

See ya!

Kiss, ja ne! n-n/

**Schne Hissi**.


End file.
